Radio access networks are used for delivering one or more of data communications, voice communications, and video communications to user equipment such as a cellular telephone or a smart phone. Some radio networks are packet switched networks and packetize information such as voice and video data when it is sent over the network. Demand for communicating voice and video is increasing, and the types of devices used for communicating is becoming more diverse. It is a challenge to maintain quality of service in communications that involve devices of decreasing size and battery capacity. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide a robust protocol for communication with user equipment.